


A Walk In The Park

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: He sulks in the shade for a little while longer, before his moody thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful voice. “Normally I don’t like dealing with shade-y characters, but you seem a little blue, so I figured I’d come to see if you were okay.”(Day 25 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	A Walk In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as fluff if it's a prequel and you know it'll end up sad later? Asking for a friend.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! :D

Prompt: A Walk In The Park

* * *

Looking back, Virgil will shake his head and laugh at the sheer absurdity that is his coincidental meeting with Patton. Not that the meeting itself was particularly odd, just that what were the chances that he’d meet Patton, the man who would one day cheat on him with Roman - aka the spoiled twin brother that Remus is always ranting about. It really is a small world. (And an even smaller town.)

But at the time, there was nothing to be laughing about. Virgil had fled Remus and Dee’s house that day. It isn’t anything the duo had done, it’s an issue with Virgil - he’s found himself slowly falling in love with Remus and Dee, and he’s conflicted. For one, why now? He’s been living with the two for years now, so why is he only now catching feelings for them? And also, he doesn’t want to cause one of them to cheat on the other - they love each other so much, and Virgil doesn’t want to get in the way of that. Besides, he doesn’t like just one of them - he likes _both_ , and Virgil’s never heard about anything like that before. Part of him is saying ‘I told you so, you’re a _freak_ ,’ and he hates that even after all these years that voice still hasn’t gone away. Sometimes it almost sounds like his father, or like his mother, and he _hates_.

But that’s not the point. Virgil is running from his emotions, nothing new, and somehow he’s ended up in a park. It’s a bright sunny day, so the park is full of happy families and laughing couples. Virgil finds a tree with plenty of shade and sits under it. He really should have thought this through. He’s no vampire, he’s fine with the sun, but it’s really hot and Virgil is not dressed for the weather. He’s wearing one of his many dark hoodies - this one is dark blue, because his favorite purple one is in the wash. Besides, he feels a bitterness rising in his chest with each shrieking laugh from a kid playing gleefully with their parents. 

He sulks in the shade for a little while longer, before his moody thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful voice. “Normally I don’t like dealing with _shade_ -y characters, but you seem a little _blue_ , so I figured I’d come to see if you were okay.”

He laughs, startled. “That was horrible.” He looks toward the voice. It’s a handsome man, probably about Virgil’s age, and he’s beaming at Virgil.

“I know, but it made you laugh! I think that’s worth it, don’t you think?”

Virgil finds himself smiling without consent, and he uncurls from the ball he had formed in his sulking. “I guess. But is anything worth puns _that_ bad?”,

“Aw, they were bad, but they can’t have been _that_ bad, can they? I mean, I thought they were pretty punny!”

“Ugh, that was _worse_!” Despite his words, Virgil is laughing. Internally, he’s marvelling at this man. Virgil has only just met this man, he’s a total stranger, and yet he’s made Virgil laugh more than anyone has in a while. Dee and Remus try, but Virgil admits he has been avoiding them both recently.

The man is laughing too, and they laugh together for a little while, before the man holds out his hand. “I just realized, I forgot to introduce myself! My name’s Patton Ethos, it’s so nice to meet you!”

Virgil smiles and takes Patton’s hand. “Virgil. Uh, same.”

Patton winks, pulling Virgil to his feet. “I deserve a _patton_ the back for this! I got the name of such a cute boy!”

Virgil’s face burns, and he lightly wacks Patton’s shoulder. “No! That was horrible! You can’t pun and flirt at the same time! That’s not fair!”

“Oh, is that the rule? I had no idea! I’ll make sure to be _virgil_ ant that I don’t break it then!”

“No!! Bad!! Stop with the puns!!”

Virgil finds that unlike usual lately, he isn’t distracted by endless thoughts of Dee and Remus. Instead, he’s occupied by the sunshine that is Patton.


End file.
